Hideous Thing
by Arkiem
Summary: Wilson just didn't want to wear that thing. C-World episode related. WARNING: Adult Diaper, Adult male in diapers.


**Title: **Hideous Thing

**Author: **Arkiem

**Fandom:** House MD

**WARNINGS: **Adult diapers, adult man wearing a diaper.

**Author's Note: **It's been a long time since I wrote something. I've been reading a lot of spanking and ABDL fanfics (or anything related with diapers, and infantilism) and I just felt like writing again and something about these topics just to contribute.

It isn't a master piece, and I'm pretty sure there's a lot of orthography, vocabulary and grammar mistakes, English is not my first language, so, I'll really appreciate if you let me know any mistake you find in order for me to improve my writing skills.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I don't own House MD, if I did, believe me, there'd be a lot of stuff

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"You're crazy if you think I'm gonna wear those things" – Said Wilson, trying to sound angry, but because of the unbearable pain he was feeling, his tone of voice sounded really pitiful.

"Don't be stubborn, we barely made it on time right now, and it was because I was next to you" – House said, trying to stay calmed down. Wilson was getting really annoying. But it was understandable, pain tended to do that to a person, he did know that.

"I don't care, I'm not wearing that and that's it" – he confirmed as he grabbed the frame of the door to steady himself. Just six steps and the world was already spinning.

"Yes, you are. Night's coming, and I need at least a couple of hours to sleep, and believe me, I won't be sleeping on the floor next to you, I'm a cripple, remember?"

"Then I'll go by myself. There, problem solved" – his breathing was becoming really heavy

"Yeah, sure you will. Just look at you, you just walked six steps and you are ready to past out. Stop being a pain in the ass and just put it on"

"Then I'll sleep right here" – Wilson assured, already bending down to sit down. House stopped him immediately.

"Ok, quit this nonsense. You have no choice. Stop being an idiot, the hell you're sleeping in here. In a few hours your body's gonna hurt even more and sleeping on the floor will just make it worse. The only choice you have is either you put this on by yourself, or I'll do it" – House warned him, pushing the diaper against his friend's chest. – "You have one minute to decide"

The oncologist signed with frustration, closing his eyes to try to ease the dizziness he was experiencing due to being stood up a lot of time. It didn't help at all.

He will have to wear that hideous thing –he couldn't even say its name- and he will even have to wear it willingly, because if he didn't, he was pretty sure that House wouldn't hesitate not even for a second to force that thing on him.

Signing with even more frustration, Wilson grabbed the hideous thing –really, there was no other way to call it, at least not for him- and walked back inside the bathroom, shutting the door as hard as he could to make sure that House knew how much he disagreed with that situation.

The diagnostician waited patiently outside, right next to the door, feeling frustrated himself. This entire situation was his friend's idea in the first place, so, what was he complaining about? He already knew all the consequences, he already knew this was going to be really awful, and he even tried to change his mind, therefore, Wilson didn't have the right to complain, he didn't have the right to make this whole situation even worse for him. Because this wasn't exactly a vacation in the Caribbean for House either.

Lost in his thoughts, House barely heard the strong sound that came from the other side of the door. It took him just one second to react, and ignoring the pain in his leg, he open fast the door.

"Don't come in!" – James cried, but it was too late, House was already inside, right in front of him.

The older man tried to hide a chuckle as he observed the scene in front of him: Wilson lying down on the floor, pants around his ankles exposing the only thing he was sure he didn't want anyone to see, the diaper. It wasn't the scene itself that made him want to laugh, it was the realization that, no matter what his friend did, he always ended up putting himself in the most ridicule, unfair, and sometimes, humiliating situations.

"Don't come close, get out! I don't need your help!" – Wilson screamed the moment he saw that the other man was walking toward him, the intention of helping him was clearly in his actions. –"Leave!"

"Stop being such a pain in the ass and shut up, would you?" – House said, not even a hint of malice in his voice.

Without paying attention to all the names Wilson called him, House helped him up and rearranged his pants around his waist. Then, he put one of his friend's arms across his shoulders and one of his around his waist and started to walk toward the living room.

"Now, just shut up and rest" – the diagnostician said while he helped Wilson to lie down on the sofa. – "You need to sleep, I need to sleep. Call if you need anything" – and he left.

**TBC**

* * *

So, what do you think? This is the first time I try to write something like this so be gentle :P.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
